supernaturallfandomcom-20200215-history
Hook Man
Summary In a quiet Iowa college town, a minister prays to protect his parishioners' children. But another minister (a two-centuries-old-madman with a hook for a hand) wants them terrified, slashed and dead. Plot THETA SORORITY EASTERN IOWA UNIVERSITY We see two girls discussing clothes in their room. One, a girl named Lori tires on a dress and then goes to meet her boyfriend. 9 MILE ROAD UNDER A BRIDGE NIGHT TIME A 4x4 pulls up and we see its Lori and her guy Rich. They start to kiss but Lori's phone rings. It's her dad, so she doesn't pick up and continues to kiss. We see a figure in the shadows, watching. He has a hook, and scratches it along two nearby road signs before vanishing. Rich and Lori hear the noise and Rich goes to missing. Something invisible attacks the car and we see the tires burst and an elongated scratch along the bodywork. Lori locks herself in and screams. After awhile, when there is no more noise Lori gets out of the car and finds Rich's body hanging upside down from the bridge, blood pooling under him. OUTSIDE A CAFE DAYTIME Dean and Sam are still making enquiries about their dad. Sam comes off a public phone and Dean shows him a newspaper clipping about an invisible attack on a car in Iowa. They decide to investigate. EASTERN IOWA UNIVERSITY Dean and Sam arrive and pose as frat brothers from out of state. They ask for a room and pose as frat brothers from out of state. They ask for a room and are put in with a guy named Murph. They ask him about the killing and he tells them Rich was with his girlfriend Lori Sorenson the night he died. He also says Lori is the local Reverend's daughter. CHURCH Reverend Sorenson is giving Rich's service when Dean and Sam walk in. They wait and talk with Lori afterwards. They ask questions and Sam tells her he knows how she feels to see someone hurt. Lori introduces them to her dad. Dean distracts the Reverend while Sam asks Lori more about what happened. She says she must have been seeing things and that no one believes her. LIBRARY Sam and Dean talk about a "Hookman" legend and look at arrest records all the way back to 1851. Sam finds a case where a preacher named Jacob Karns murdered 13 prostitutes in 1862 with a silver hook (he lost his hndd in an accident). It all happened on 9 Mile Road where Rich was killed. OUTSIDE UNIVERSITY Lori argues with her dad in the car. He wants her to live at home but she tells him no, she's old enough to make her own choices, and goes back to her dorm. She goes in where her roommate is already 9 MILE ROAD UNDER THE BRIDGE Sam and Dean check the crime scene and are prepared with a shotgun full of rock salt. It won't kill the spirit of Karns, but it will deter him. They hear a rustle in the bushes, but it's not the "Hookman", It's the cops, and the brothers get arrested. NEXT MORNING LORI'S ROOM Lori awakens to find her roommate dead in bed in a pool of blood. There's a message on the wall in blood that says "Aren't you glad you didn't turn on the light?" POLICE STATION Dean has told the sheriff Sam was a "" and that they were hazing him. The sheriff believes the story and lets them go. Suddenly, cops come running from the station and speed off in their cars. Sam and Dean follow and find a new crime scene. Lori is there and the cops think she is somehow involved. They reluctantly let her dad take her home, though. Meanwhile, Sam and Dean climb through a window and check the crime scene. From the smell and the symbol painted on the wall they say it's a spirit, and "classic Hookman." The pair go back outside and are convicedd it's the ghost of Jacob Karns they're dealing with. They now need to find the body, salt and burn it. Sam says Karns is somewhere in Old North Cemetery in an unmarked grave. UNIVERSITY PARTY Sam shows Dean articles from both 1932 to 1967 about priests who were blamed for murders involving a sharp weapon. The boys think either Lori's dad is summoning the "Hookman" or the Hookman has latched onto the reverend's repressed emotions and is feeling off them. Dean goes to find the "Hookman's" unmarked grave while Sam goes to keep an eye on Lori. CEMETERY NIGHT Dean is searching and feels like he's being watched. He finds a grave marked with symbol" and begins digging, making the quip, "Next time, I get to watch the cute girl's house." His spade hits a coffin. LORI'S HOUSE Sam is watching Lori from outside. He sees her arguing with her dad through the window, then the light goes out and Lori joins Sam. He tells her he's watching because he's worried about her. CEMETERY Dean salts and burns Jacob Karns bones and says, "Goodbye, Preacher." LORI'S HOUSE Lori tells Sam she just found out her dad is having an affirr with a married woman and she's obviously upset. She hugs Sam and then goes to kiss him. After a moment, Sam pulls away and says he can't. Lori's dad comes out and calls her in when suddenly the Hookman appears and attacks him from behind, dragging him in the house. Sam gives chase with shotgun and stops Hookman killing Lori's dad by shooting him with rock salt. The Hookman vanishes. HOSPITAL Lori's dad is being tended. Sam tells the sheriff about the Hookman, leaingg out the fact that he's a ghost. Dean arrives and they talk. Sam wants to know why Dean didn't burn the bones, because the bad guy is still around. Dean syas he did and they realize they need to find and destroy the original "hook." They also realize the Hookman has latched onto Lori, not her dad. Dean makes a funny comment, "Remind me not to piss the girl off!" LIBRARY The brothers research prison records and find the book the hook was sent back to the church when Karns was executed for murder in 1862: Lori' dad's church. Sam finds the hook was then re-forged by the church. CHURCH Sam and Dean arrive and search for anything silver. They toss everything that is into the church furncee. There's a noise upstairs and when they check , they find it's Lori. Sam stays with her while Dean goes back to finish the 'melting' of the silver. Lori blames herself for the Hookman's appearance and is crying. She tries to console her, but the Hookman appears again and attacks them. They run, and Sam tries to protect Lori, but gets hooked through the arm. Dean arrives on-scene and shoots the bad guy with salt again. He vanishes, and they realize the silver from the hook has yet to be metled. It's a cross on Lori' neck. Dean takes the cross to melt and gives Sam the shotgun. Sam tries to fight off the Hookman, even though he's hurt but the ghost takes the gun awat and is about to kill them when the cross melts and he vanishes in a shower of sparks! OUTSIDE Sam is getting his arm tended by paramedics while Dean spins a yarn to the sheriff. Lori is there and thanks Sam. Dean gets in the Impala and watches. He knows Sam liked Lori. Sam gets in the car and Dean offers for them to stay there, but Sam shakes his head and they ride off once again into the sun.